This background section is provided for the purpose of generally describing the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Current network devices are frequently used to connect to application servers such as social media servers. Current social media servers include video call servers, social networking servers, and the like. A network device may execute a social media application that uses multiple network connections, including a control connection with the social media server, as well as a dynamically-changing number of data connections for transferring large amounts of data or data streams. The data connections may also be used to establish direct connections to other members.
To assure that important events can be delivered at anytime, current network devices must be powered-up all the time in order to maintain the control connection. These events may include incoming calls, requests from other members of a social media service, and the like. Due to this “always on” use model, such devices consume a significant amount of power.